Teatro Gundam
by Kary-chan
Summary: El teatro Gundam esta actuando una obra, anda! entra para verlos actuar... UP: nueva obra y ultima obra Ricitos de oro
1. Rapunzel

**Bueno yo no acostumbro poner las notas al principio, pero creo que para que se entienda mejor esta nueva loquera mía, era necesario: **_cuando la letras se pongan así, seré yo hablando o narrando la historia._

~*~ El teatro Gundam se enorgullece en presentar: RAPUNZEL ~*~

Se escucha el murmullo de los lectores (murmuren, murmuren) que esperan ansiosos a que el fic empiece, de pronto una luz alumbra un escenario; frente a las cortinas rojas se para una chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños sonriendo, hace una reverencia.

-Bienvenidos al teatro gundam!, es un placer contar con su presencia esta noche, ahora con ustedes, actuada por nuestro elenco "Rapunzel".- la chica hace una reverencia y sale del escenario, su misma voz se escucha como bocinas, cuando empieza a hablar las cortinas rojas se recorren dejando a su paso el escenario de un castillo.

-Había una vez... en un hermoso castillo, un rey y una reina que esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su pequeño bebe-

Despues aparece Quatre, quien camina muy nervioso y con una peluca rubia haciendo que su cabello pareciera mas largo, la corona le quedaba grande por lo que se le bajaba a los ojos tapándole la vista y ... pam!

-O.o Quatre...- dice Trowa corriendo a ayudarlo, el también esta disfrazado como un rey, pero a el la corona si le queda bien, recoge en sus brazos al pequeño rubio que había ido a caer con la cara en el piso.

-Ejem... Quaterina.. así se llamaba la dulce reina (que espero no haya perdido al bebe con semejante trancazo que se dio XD) era la dichosa esposa del rey Trowa, un rey sabio que gobernaba a su pueblo con mano justa.

-Quat.. Quaterina... estas bien?-

-@.@ siiiii... eso creo...- Quatre se levanto y continuo caminando.

-Faltaba poco para que a ese reino llegara la dulce criatura que con tantas ansias esperaban sus padres, pero un día al estar la reina paseando vio un árbol con las manzanas mas rojas que había visto antes... –

-Vaya...- comenzó a decir Quatre... – esas manzanas se ven deliciosas... quiero una...- Quatre comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol, y arranco una, se la llevo a la boca y le dio una mordida.

Lo que la antojada reina... es decir lo que la reina no imaginaba es que ese árbol era un árbol mágico, que había sido creado por la bruja mas mala y fea de todos los tiempos.... al primer mordisco el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes negras y una risa escalofriante se empezó a escuchar, seguido de una voz algo molesta para los oídos.

-Heerooooo ven a matarme!!!- grito Relena apareciéndose frente a Quatre vestida de negro, con una verruga en la nariz... y ya solo ese le falta para parecer bruja ne?.

Rellena!! Ese no es el dialogo!!!

-Esta bien esta bien.... jajajajaja reina Quaterina, como os atrevéis a tomar algo de mi árbol mágico.. por ello deberé castigarte jajajajaja-

El rey preocupado por su esposa, fue a buscarla y la encontró en el chal (en el chisme) con una vieja muy fea a su opinión... pronto se dio cuenta que no era una vieja demasiado fea, si no la mismísima y loca bruja Relena que vivía en las montañas esperando a que un tal Heero fuera por ella a matarla.. eh perdón... no esperaba eso... vivía allá esperando la estufa eléctrica que había sacado a bonos chiquitos en electra y que le habían dicho que en una semana se la mandaban y de eso hacia cinco años... ah no?... esto.. pues vivía en esa cueva.. por que... ahí viven sus familiares los murciélagos!!! ^-^

-No!! detente bruja malvada... no dañes a mi querida, dulce, linda, tierna, antojable...- Trowa comienza a babear mientras su manos se dirigen a Quatre.

-TROWA!!!-

-No dañes a mi esposa... perdónala pro haber tomado algo de tu árbol! – dijo Trowa volviendo a su actuación y sobré actuando un poco.

-Además que si hubiera sabido que ese árbol era suyo nunca había tomado esta manzana... "que tal si están envenenadas"-

-Os los castigare a los dos!... su castigo será que en cuanto nazca la criatura me la darán a mi, jajajajajajaajaja- una nube negra envolvió a Relena.. pero cuando la nube desapareció la bruja seguía ahí... –upps.. miren ahí esta Zech bailando chachachá!- dijo Relena haciendo que nuestros dos inocentes reyes voltearan hacia atrás, aprovechando ella para huir.

La reina se sentía desolada... tendría que dar a su bebe, mas si ese era el castigo que debían cumplir... el día del nacimiento llego, Quaterina dio a luz a una preciosa chiquilla de cabellos castaños y ojos amatista.

-¬¬ como voy a dar a luz si soy...- pregunto Quatre a kary.

-oooooooh se llama actuación sabes????- le contesta la voz de Kary algo molesta –_y tu estas echando a perder la obra, ahora tirate en esa cama y luce como si hubieras pasado las ultimas tres horas en labor de parto!!!!!._

Quatre obedeció a Kary y se acostó en la cama, agarro el muñeco falso que simulaba ser el bebe recién nacido y puso ojitos llorosos... lo que nadie sabia es que como Quatre aun no sabe como fingir estar llorando Trowa le estaba pellizcando el brazo para que llorara.

-Aaaaah... me duele Trowa!- le dijo el muchacho rubio.

-Lo se mi querida reina.. a mi también me duele separarme de nuestro bebe...- contesto Trowa leyendo el pedazo de papel que contenía su libreto y que había pegado en la cara del supuesto bebe.

-jajajaja la hora a llegado... denme al mocoso... digo a la mocosa!!!- dijo Relena entrando en escena.

Trowa tomo el bebe y se lo dio a Relena, cuando lo puso en sus brazos la cabeza del bebe se cayo.

-O.o... les salió defectuoso...- dijo Relena.

-;______; sigan actuando!!!-

-mi bebe....!!- dijo Quatre sus líneas.

-Despídanse de su hija jajajajaja- y de nuevo hecho esa nube de humo, pero esta vez si le salió el truquito y ya no estaba cuando la nube se fue.

Y las cortinas rojas se cerraron.

La bruja Relena cuido del niño.. eeer es decir de la princesa hasta que cumplió 12 años.. ahí vio lo hermosa y linda que se estaba poniendo, por lo que le dio celos y la encerró en una alta torre que construyo a un lado de la cueva... claro que Relena había hecho eso por que sabia que algún príncipe iría a rescatar algún día a la princesa, y ella se quedaría con el príncipe, ya que de otra forma no encontraría marido...

La princesa lamentaba su suerte de estar para siempre encerrada en esa torre, y para matar el tiempo se la pasaba cantando, navegando en internet o viendo el big brother vip 3, que ella sospecho ganaría si entrara puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el encierro.

Las cortinas rojas que se había cerrado se abren dejando a su paso la estenografía de una torre, la luz alumbra.

Un día en que la princesa cantaba la canción de moda en esos momentos, viendo el paisaje por la ventana...

La luz alumbra ahora la ventana pero ahí no hay nadie.

Dije que la princesa observaba el paisaje!

De nuevo la luz, y de nuevo nadie.

Kary baja desde el lugar donde estaba narrando la historia y va tras bambalinas.

-DUO MAXWELL SAL A ESCENA!!-

-Me niego!!! Por que yo debo de ser Rapunzel??? Sabes ya me han estereotipado mucho vistiéndome de mujer..... ¬¬-

-Ashhhhhh niño! Tu eres Rapunzel simple y sencillamente por tu cabello!!!!- le dice amarrándole la trenza.

-y luego este vestido.... Dios!, por que le pusiste destellitos??? Y la torre? La pintaste de rosa!!! Digo... no es por nada... pero ta´bien que soy pareja de Heero y todo eso... pero eso dice "soy gay" en letras mayúsculas y con luz de neón!!-

-Sal a escena!!!!!!!!-

-Me niego!-

-Ok como quieras Duo- dice kary encogiéndose de hombros -plan de emergencia.. Zech Marquize a escena!!! Ponte el vestido y súbete a la torre... tu serás la princesa de Heero!!- dice caminando hacia los camerinos, pero una figura que tiene cabello castaño agarrado en una trenza pasa por su lado corriendo a toda velocidad y se encamina hacia la torre.

-no que no ^-^- sonrie Kary maliciosamente y volviendo a su lugar para narrar.

Bueno, la princesa cantaba con su voz de ángel para liberar un poco su alma y así mientras cantaba...

-nadie me quiere... todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito- comenzó a cantar Duo, sosteniéndose en la ventana y mirando con ojos soñadores a la nada...

Cierto príncipe iba caminando por ahí en si corcel blanco llamado Wing.. y escucho la canción... esa canción y esa voz le gustaron mucho, encontró de donde provenía pero no alcanzaba a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz tan singular...

Aparece en escena Heero montando un ¿burro?...

-kyaaaaaaa!!! Que es eso??? Debería de montar un caballo!!!- grita Kary corriendo hacia abajo y devolviendo a Heero a atrás de escenario.

-y el caballo???-

-no se- contesta Heero sin importarle nada lo histérica que estaba Kary.

-Como que no sabes? Yo lo vi aquí hace cinco minutos!!!-

-Ok ok... me vio muy feo... y le dispare.. y se murió ¬¬-

-O.o le que?????????-

-Así como escuchaste...-

-HEERO!!!!- Kary le da un coscorrón...

De la nada saca otro caballo blanco y monta a Heero en el

-no mates a este ¬¬-

-tratare...- le contesta Heero.... lo que no le dijo a Kary fue que el caballo se había quedado en su camerino dormido, y el "accidentalmente" había cerrado con llave.

Kary llega cansada hacia su lugar y de nuevo comienza a narrar.

Como el príncipe Heero no supo de quien era la voz, y no supo en que acababa la canción.. regreso cada día... quería ver quien era la persona que cantaba que se podía comer un gusanito...

Todos en el escenario y detrás de el se cayeron de espaldas con una gran gota en su cabeza.

En esos días el príncipe descubrió algo... que cuando se hacia de noche se ponía oscuro... esto.. ah no eso no!!

La bruja Relena se aproximo a la torre y dijo –Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja tu trenza caer.-

Y una trenza mega larga callo de la ventana, la bruja trepo por ella.

-auch!!! ¬¬ me las pagaras Kary....-

-Oye trenzudo.....- le dijo Relena ya cuando subió por la trenza y llego arriba, -como te creció el cabello tanto..??.-

-Aaaaaah con shampoo Cre-c!!- dice Duo mientras del vestido saca una botella del mencionado shampoo y lo muestra.

Dejen de echarse goles!!!!!!!! Ejem... así el príncipe Heero descubrió el secreto de cómo subir hasta al torre, caída la noche, hizo lo mismo que había visto hacer a la bruja en el día.

Heero se puso debajo de la ventana de la torre y grito -Duo, déjate caer!!!-

_o_U Heero sigue el libreto!!!!!!!!!

Heero pone los ojos en blanco, y recita como niño de primaria –Rapunzel, Rapunzel, déjalas caer...-

TE LO ADVIERTO HEERO!!!!

-Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja tu trenza caer!.- acto seguido la trenza cayo golpeando en la cabeza a Heero y tirandolo al piso. –fíjate a donde apuntas!!!-

-jajajaja XD perdón Heero-

-.-U el príncipe escalo la torre y por fin se encontró con la dueña de esa encantadora voz.

-Al fin te encuentro!! Había estado preguntándome algo todos los días desde que escuche tu voz- le dijo Heero recitando la líneas sin nada de sentimiento.

-Te preguntabas de quien seria la voz?-

-No-

-Entonces?- pregunto Duo quien con su mano contenía una carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

-Me preguntaba por que te querías comer un gusanito-

-jajajajaja XD por Dios Heero no sabes actuar!!- le confeso el muchacho bonito a Heero soltándose a reír a carcajada abierta.

-¬///¬ ja-ja-

En ese momento un dragón que era el que custodiaba a la princesa para que nadie se metiera a la torre sin que la bruja se enterara apareció.

De la nada entra un dragón de verdad al escenario.

-O.o Heero.. de donde saco Kary un dragón....- pregunta escondiéndose tras Heero.

-No se...- dice Heero encogiéndose de brazos.

Se lo pedí prestado a Harry jajajajajajajaja (risa maniaca).

-¬¬ le dices tu?...- pregunta Heero.

-nooo mejor los dos juntos ^-^- contesta

-ESTAS LOCA!!!-

La bruja inmediatamente supo que alguien había en la habitación, así que por el hoyito que había hecho en la puerta de la torre vio al príncipe que había ido a rescatar a la princesa, así que ideo otro plan para la siguiente noche.

-Volveré mañana!!- dice Heero mientras toma entre sus manos las de Duo y un fondo de burbujas y rosa aparece detrás de ellos.

-Estaré esperando.... -le responde Duo con voz melosa, para despues añadir - y si puedes tráeme un litro de nieve no?-

-¬¬ ok...-

En cuanto el príncipe salió, la bruja entro a la recamara de Rapunzel.

-jajajaja trenzado este!! El príncipe no podrá volver a tu lado!!!- le enseño unas tijeras y le procedió a cortar el....

-O.o no quero que haga eso!!!!!!!!!!!! Es muy mío!!!!!!!!!!-

-y mío!!!- grita Heero desde atrás del escenario.

LE CORTA EL CABELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-aaaah bueno...- dice Heero.

-como que aaah bueno?... mi cabello!!!! ;________;-

-jajajajajajaa- la risa malévola de la reina llenaba todo el lugar.

Así, despues de encerrar a la princesa en la cueva, y esperar pacientemente que se hiciera de noche, la bruja, al escuchar el llamado del príncipe lanzo la trenza que antes le había cortado a Rapunzel, el príncipe trepo confiado de encontrar a su princesa allá arriba.

-aaaaaah! Tu no eres Duo!- grito Heero lanzado el litro de nieve a la cabeza de Relena.

-Heero mi amor!!!!!- dice Relena aventándose a los brazos de Heero, pero este huye, y es perseguido por la bruja alrededor de la torre.

-Heero!!! Heerooooooooooooooo!- grita Duo, acto seguido un balde de agua cae sobre Relena.

-NOOOOOOO ME DERRITOOOOOOOOOOO- y se desintegra.

-O.o tu como subiste?-

-Por la escalera – le contesta Duo sonriendo.

-Había escalera?-

-sip-

-Por que no me lo dijiste en lugar de andar trepando por tu trenza???- le pregunta enojado Heero.

-oooooh, tu nunca preguntaste-

-... y el agua?-

-En todos los cuentos infantiles las brujas se derriten con el agua no?-

Con la bruja derrotada el príncipe tomo en matrimonio la mano de la princesa... bueno tomo en matrimonio todo el cuerpo XD, y vivieron muy felices para siempre...

En la luna de miel el príncipe quiso aclarar algo que lo perturbaba y no lo dejaba dormir y hacerle cositas su nueva "esposa" en paz.

-Rapunzel.. dime algo que me perturba desde hace tiempo....-

-Que? El por que me tenia secuestrado... ejem secuestrada esa bruja?.-

-No...-

-Quienes son mis padres?-

-No...-

-Por que me enamore de ti?-

-No... en que termina la canción que cantabas del gusanito ese .________.?-

-¬¬U-

La cortina cae, y los actores del teatro gundam salen y hacen reverencias.

FIN XD

*****************************************************************************

Eto... le gusto mi parodia y mi versión del cuento de Rapunzel? :D.......... jajajaja espero les haya gustado esta obra del teatro gundam ^^.

Saluditos a todos!!! Y Kiri-chan, gracias por avisarme que había subido mi otra historia en ingles!! Arigato tomodashi!!!!.

DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS

Ya mencione que dejen reviews?

Matta ne!! _kary_yuy@hotmail.com_

****************************************************************************


	2. Caperucita Roja

**Las indicaciones son las mismas que en el anterior capitulo, si la letras se pone así: **_seré yo narrando la historia._

Fic escrito por Kary-chan, los personajes no me pertenecen (siempre quise poner eso!!) y obvio que no me hago rica económicamente hablando al escribir.. pero si se hace rico mi ego al leer los reviews que recibo al escribir esta locura ^-^ por su atención: mil gracias!!!

***~*~** **El teatro gundam se enorgullece en presentar: Caperucita roja *~*~**

Las cortinas rojas están cerradas, el murmullo del publico crece mas puesto que ahora es mas grande (jeje la publicidad esta vez fue mejor), la luz alumbra el escenario y Kary sale, esta vez esta vestida como un maestro de ceremonias, hace una reverencia.

-Bienvenidos a una nueva representación!!!... ahora, actuada por nuestros actores... con mejores clases de actuación.... - se escuchan el sonido de los tambores- "Caperucita roja"- sale del escenario.

Las cortinas rojas se abren dejando a su paso una escenográfia de una casita, aparece Quatre vestido con una caperuza roja y una peluca rubia larga (la misma de la vez pasada.. hay poco presupuesto ¬¬), del otro lado del escenario aparece Sally Po con un vestido que la hace parecer por lo menos unas tres veces mas gorda.

-"¬¬ no se por que acepte el papel...."- se queja Sally mientras se acerca a Quatre.

Caperucita vivía feliz con su madre en una cabañita cerca del bosque, pero un día su abuelita enfermo, como se estaba recuperando la pobre viejecita ahí sola en su casa, la floja madre de Caperucita, es decir su querida madre la hizo ir a llevarle una canasta con las sobras de la comida.. quiero decir con la comida que preparo especialmente para ella.

-Toma Caperucita.. llévale esto a tu abuelita- le da la canasta a Quatre.

-Si madre.. volveré pronto....-  Quatre toma la canasta y se da la vuelta para abrir la puerta.. claro esta que esta era pintada.

Quatre lindo.. el presupuesto no alcanzo para una puerta de verdad.. salte por el lado derecho del escenario.. pero antes.. espera a que Sally termine sus líneas!!!!

-Pero recuerda hijita.. no te apartes del camino por que hay un lobo suelto.. también no vayas a comer de lo que lleva la canasta.. es para tu abuelita-

-si madre... "si ya sé que son sobras ¬¬ si me lo como capaz y me intoxico...."- ahora si Quatre sale por donde le indico antes Kary, las cortinas roja caen.

Caperucita confiaba en que no tardaría en llevarle la comida a su abuelita y chance y llegaba antes de empezará la novela de las 9 que se estaba poniendo rete buena... como su coda madre.. quiero decir su querida madre no le quiso dar para el taxi se tuvo que ir a pie.

Las cortinas se vuelve a abrir dando paso a la escenográfia de un... campanario???!!

-aaaaaaay no..... no debí de poner de cortineros a Duo y Heero -.-U-  se lamenta Kary desde la cabina de narración.

_-Oigan ustedes... es caperucita roja no el jorobado de nor.. nortre.. notre..... bueno eso!!!!- _les grita por el micrófono.

-te dije que se iba a enojar Hee-chan..- 

-¬¬ es su castigo por ponernos a trabajar sin pagarnos...-

La escena ahora es la correcta, la de un bello y frondoso bosque.

Caperucita iba confiada por el camino sin preocuparse de nada mas que cuidar que la falda no se le levantara por el aire,  y con su bella y melodiosa voz acompañaba su solitario camino hacia la casa de su "agüe"

Quatre aparece por el bosque, pensando que las obras que re-escribe Kary carecen de sentido alguno -.-U.... pero no canta.. le da pena cantar...

_-Q-chan canta!!!...... o quieres que le de el papel a Duo ¬¬?-_

-A mi ni me metas.. no me vuelvo a vestir de mujer!!!!- se escucha gritar a Duo.

Quatre solo suspira y comienza a cantar – soy caperucita roja... un niña muy ganosa....-

Con sentimiento, alza los brazos mas alto, mueve la cadera....

-Ni que esto fuera aventurera ¬¬- le contesta Quatre

_Ya.... actúa bien ¬¬ si no, no te pago las clases de actuación eeeeh?_

-Mejor paganos el sueldo ¬¬U-

_Quatre....-_Kary ya esta perdiendo la paciencia.

-vale vale... soy caperucita roja.. una niña muy ganosa "que clase de canción es esa u///u?)- Quatre alza las manos mientras avanza.

Como bien su madre ya le había advertido un lobo rondaba por ahí.. un lobo que en cuanto olió el dulce perfume de la piel de Caperucita roja inmediatamente fue tras su encuentro.

-ya déjame ir.. ya déjame ir!!!- dice Trowa quien esta disfrazado de lobo y con una correa lo sujeta Duo porque en cuanto vio a Quatre vestido como caperucita, con esa carita tan tierna que ponía, con esa faldita que dejaba sus bien formadas piernas al descubierto comenzó a babear y querer ir a echarsele encima a Quakie... por lo que a Duo no le quedo otra mas que ponerle una correa y sujetarlo hasta que saliera a escena. 

-Espérate... TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- como Trowa ya no se pudo esperar salió arrastrando con todo y Duo.

-o.O Trowa... es decir lobo detente..  lobo detente!!- le suplica Quatre cuando ve venir hacia a el a Trowa babeando y a toda velocidad.

_Aaaaaash ¬¬ que no han visto Dora la exploradora? Es lobo no te lo lleves.. lobo no te lo lleves!_

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaay,- Trowa tumbo al piso a Quatre -Trowa deja ahí..- buscaba ansioso bajo la caperuza - Trowa no, me haces cosquillas...-dice el pequeño Quatre entre risas mientras Trowa lo besaba (o babeaba da lo "mesmo") - Trowa...- dice entre risas Quatre –Trowa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Quatre al sentir lo que estaba haciendo Trowa.

-@.@ anotaron el numero de la placa del camión? –dice el pobre de Duo tirado en el escenario cuando se le ocurrió soltar la correa para evitar ser arrastrado por mas tiempo.

TROWA ESTA HISTORIA NO ES UN LEMMON!! TROWA DEJALE PUESTA LA CAPERUZA... TROWA!!!!

_-_jajajajaja, Trowa me haces cosquillas...- Quatre al sentir las caricias debajo de la ropa que le hacia Trowa al tratar de quitar la caperuza no dejaba de reírse.

Kary baja hasta el escenario pues las cosas se están subiendo de color.. y hay niños leyendo el fic... digo en el escenario.

-O te controlas o pongo a Wufei de lobo ¬¬- le dice Kary quitándole de encima a Trowa agarrándolo por el cuello.

-u.u yaaaaaa.. me controlo..- dice el chico de ojos esmeralda aullando como perrito regañado -pero es que se ve tan lindo, apetecible...- Trowa comienza a babear de nuevo.

-tu decides ¬¬ tu o el Wufeo?- 

-yo...-

-te vas a controlar?-

-tratare...-

-Wufei!- grita Kary llamando al joven chino para que ocupe el lugar de Trowa.

-ok ok!!! Me controlare...-

-y si no... llevo a el lobo a castrar ¬¬-

-O.o oye... eso también es mío...- dice Quatre.

-^^ perdón Q-chan muñequito lindo... pero si tu lobito no se controla enserio lo castro ¬¬-

Trowa baja la cabeza y otra vez aúlla como perro regañado, Quatre se le acerca y le acaricia la cabeza.

-No es cierto Trowa yo no dejaría que nos separaran a tu "amiguito" y a mi ^o^- sonríe tierna e "inocentemente" Quatre.

-o///O ya también le dices "amiguito"???- pregunta algo sorprendido Trowa.

-Ja! El mío es "amigote"!!!- presume Heero gritando desde bambalinas.

- ¬¬ presumido...- dicen Trowa, Quatre y Kary.

-Sigan actuando entonces- les dice Kary sonriendo, se dirige a donde sigue Duo tirado en el piso y jalándolo del cuello y a rastras lo saca del escenario.

-@.@ wheeeee pajaritos....- dice el Duo, Kary lo deja frente a Heero, este se mueve para ver a Duo viéndolo desde atrás de su cabeza, al abrir los ojos Duo sonríe –wheeeee ese pajarito me gusta mas-

- -.-U ya se recupero- confirma Heero.

Kary vuelve a su cabina enciende el micrófono y vuelve a narrar.

El lobo al ver a su victima fue tras ella.

Trowa se pone frente a Quatre tratando de controlarse  "imagina cosas feas, imagina cosas feas" repite sin cesar el joven, cierra los ojos y se imagina a Rellena en tanga de hilo dental... "dije feas, no asquerosas ¬¬" se regaña a si mismo Trowa, da un suspiro grande, abre los ojos y comienza a actuar tratando de ver cualquier cosa menos la carita de ángel de su Quakie.

-pequeña niña.. a donde vas con tanto apuro?- pregunta Trowa como siempre sobre actuando.

" -.-U no le han servido las clases de actuación...."

-A la casa de mi abuelita ^^- sonríe Quatre

-Pero este camino es el incorrecto, mejor vete por aquel..-

-seguro?... se ve mas feo- 

-seguro... llegaras mas rápido que no ves que por este esta el segundo piso del "peje"? (n/a: chiste que solo entenderán los mexicanos, pero ya que ^^U)- 

_El lobo era muy bueno mintiendo y haciendo que sus presas cayeran en cada una de esas mentiras, por algo había sido candidato a gobernador de la aldea "Manahuac" que era donde vivía caperucita... solo que vivían a las orillas del bosque por que ahí salía la renta mas barata.. si ya conocen a la mamá de caperucita le gusta economizar..._

_Caperucita confiada le hizo caso a ese lobo tan guapo.... ejem.. "Quatre anduvo cambiando mis hojas del libreto ¬¬U" el lobo aprovecho para ir por un taxi y llegar mas rápido a la casa de la abuela._

De nuevo las cortinas se cierran, al rato se deja ver la misma escenográfia de la casa de Caperucita.. solo que esta vez era la casa de al abuelita (siii no alcanzo el presupuesto), una cama esta en el centro del escenario y arriba de la cama esta Lady Une vestida como viejecita.

Trowa hace como que toca una puerta.

-shiiii..?- pregunta Lady imitando perfectamente a la voz de una anciana. –quien es??-

-soy yo!!- contesta Trowa.

-¬¬U y quien se supone que es yo?-

-yo, el lobo feroz y ganon!!!- grita Trowa entrando a la dichosa "casa" de un salto.

_"o.o eso ultimo no iba en mi dialogo original" El lobo procedió a hacer su plan, de comerse a la abuelita y a Caperucita, así tendría la panza llena por al menos un mes...  se coloco encima de la abuelita para comérsela._

-^.^ buenooooooo, me sacrificare por la obra.. "comeme" lindo y fuerte lobito!!!- le dice coqueteándole a Trowa, Lady.

-Neeeeeeeel que..... ¬¬- dice Trowa quitándose de encima de Lady –despues me dan pesadillas si me la como- saca una cuerda del traje de lobo y la amarra –al armario!!!- le dice mientras la echa al armario y se pone la ropa de viejecita que había en el de sobra.

_El plan del lobo consistía en hacerse pasar por la abuela para comerse a Caperucita._

-si... y a el.. digo ella, sí me la "comeré"- dice Trowa maliciosamente mientras que se frota las manos y comienza a babear.

_Caperucita algo cansada, y enojada con el lobo por mandarlo por el camino donde precisamente había un plantón de manifestación y por poco no sale de ahí llego hasta con su abuelita, miro la canasta y no había ya casi nada en ella._

-no se conformaron con "magullarme" todo, si no que se roban lo que hay en mi cesta, si hubiera querido que me "tortearan" por todas partes me hubiera ido en metro- dice enojado. "cada vez están mas tontos los libretos de Kary -.-U"

Quatre entra a la casita.

-Abue.... ya llegue...- dice Quatre entrando, al entrar ve a Trowa, vestido de lobo.. y también vestido de abuelita con camisón largo y un gorrito para dormir algo extraño con encajes en su cabeza.

-O.O jajajajajajajajajajajaja XD- el pequeño árabe se tira al suelo sin parar de carcajearse y llorar por la misma risa.

Para asombro de Trowa, Quatre no recibe regaño de Kary.. y como va a recibir regaño si Kary esta en las mismas que Quatre.

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

-¬¬u YAAAAAAAA.. continúen con la obra..- dice algo enojado y apenado Trowa.

-jejeje..... perdón Trowa es que te ves..... tan.... gracioso jejejeje XD- dice Quatre levantándose del suelo y quitándose las lagrimas de la risa con la mano, suspira para agarrar aire perdido de las carcajadas y vuelve a sus líneas.

-Pero abuelita.. que ojos tan verdes... grandes y bonitos tienes- dice Quatre acercándose a Trowa y tomándolo de las manos, flores de cerezo comienzan a caer de no se donde.

-Wheeeeeeeee, que romántico!!- celebra Duo quien es el que esta dejando caer los pétalos desde arriba del escenario.

-Es para verte mejor- contesta Trowa poniendo el tono de voz muy meloso.

-Y que dientes tan blancos y perfectos tienes, que labios tan besables tienes..- dice Quatre desviándose del libreto por completo.

_Niños -.-U_

-Son para besarte mejor- dice Trowa acercándose a los labios de Quatre.

_NIÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-O.O EH?......... pe..perdón Kary..- se disculpa Quatre volviendo a la realidad.

-otra vez me arruino el momento que da paso a un lemmon ¬¬U- dice Trowa.

-Que dijiste Trowa? ^-^ - pregunta Q-chan.

-Que tu pelo huele a limón!!- dice Trowa queriendo desviar el tema.

-aaaaaaaaah mas te vale ¬¬-

_LA OBRA!!_

-pero abuelita.. que orejas tan grandes tienes o.o?-

-oh mi´ja nadie es perfecto- contesta Trowa. –y son para escuchar mejor tu linda voz-

-pero abuelita.. que nariz tan grande tienes...-

-y eso que no has visto lo demás...- dice Trowa en tono pícaro.

_o.o eso tampoco iba en mi libreto._ Dice Kary hojeando el libreto para comprobar que eso ella no lo había escrito antes.

-Pero abuelita.... .////.- trata de continuar con sus diálogos Quatre pero Trowa lo sienta junto a el en la cama rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y acercándolo a su pecho.

-que tambien es para comerte mejor-

_"Trowa insiste en hacer de mi obra un lemmon....." Cuando el lobo estaba a punto de "comerse" a la linda de caperucita llego el leñador para salvarla...... _

Entra Traize vestido de leñador con todo y hacha, pero se pone en una posición bastante vanidosa como si estuviera modelando.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban!! Vine a rescatar a la caperuza y a la bella y linda abuelita!!- cuando acaba de decir esto Traize en pose de superhéroe sale Lady Une del armario y se le pega al cuello a Traize.

-Mi heroe sabia que ibas a venir a rescatarme!!!-

-Claro lindura- sonrie Traize con sonrisa marca colgate y un destellito sale de sus dientes.

-*o*- Lady solo mira embobada a Traize.

_Eeeeer.... el leñador salvo a la abuelita de ser comida por el lobo.. pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Caperucita roja ;_____________; _se queja Kary al ver que Trowa desteñido la cama y se tapo con la sabanas junto a Quatre para "comérselo".

_Y colorin colorado el cuento se ha acabado....._

Las cortinas rojas caen.

Debajo de las sabanas solo se escuchan las risas de Quatre.

Kary que ya había bajado de la cabina de narración se coloco aun lado de la cama –ejem ejem-carraspea haber si le hacen caso.

-mm, vete no molestes..mmm Kary mmmm-

-No molesto si no que tiene que recoger el escenario, si se quieren hacer cositas váyanse al camerino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice.

Pero ni asi le hacen caso.. –hubiera puesto a Wufei de lobo T^T- se queja mientras se marcha Kary y sale del escenario.

Y así termino otra representación mas de Teatro Gundam....

***************************************************

Mis actores son algo remilgosos, ustedes creen que el Teatro Gundam seguira abierto??? Eso solamente dependera si el publico sigue asistiendo ^.~.

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!                                    kary_yuy@hotmail.com

*****************************************************************************


	3. Ricitos de oro

**Las indicaciones son las mismas que en el anterior capitulo, si la letras se pone así: **_seré yo narrando la historia._

Fic escrito por Kary-chan, los personajes no me pertenecen (siempre quise poner eso!!) pero los uso a rato para divertirme cuando estoy aburrida xD y obvio que no me hago rica económicamente hablando al escribir.. pero si se hace rico mi ego al leer los reviews que recibo al escribir esta locura - por su atención: mil gracias!!!

** El Teatro Gundam se enorgullece en presentar: "Ricitos de Oro y los tres ositos"**

El teatro ahora luce vació, excepto en las oficinas que se encuentran en lo alto de este, ahí esta Kary revisando unos papeles y revisando los presupuestos que le quedan, que para su suerte ya son un poco mas debido a la gran asistencia del publico a sus obras ..

De pronto la puerta se abre con un fuerte golpe, aparece Heero que parece un demonio pues esta enojado al tal grado que su cara esta totalmente roja, en la mano derecha sujeta un papel.

-Que es esto???!!!- pregunto colocando con fuerza los papeles sobre el escritorio de Kary.

-Se les llaman hojas Hee-chan o- contesta la chica como si nada. –a ver, repite conmigo: ho-jas-

-�u JA-JA... me refiero a por que yo tengo ese papel!!!??-

- Ah, ya veo que te llego el memorando avisandote de tu logro - -

-Kary...- dice Heero retorciéndose los dedos para evitar retorcerle el cuello a la niña. –yo ni siquiera hice audición �-

-Si, lo se.. pero tu eres el unico que podria interpretar el papel o.-

-El papel.. es el de una chica...-

-y?-

-Yo no hare el papel de una chica!!!!!!-

-Quatre y Duo ya lo han hecho -

-Si.. pero yo ¡NO!-

-Ya sabia yo que te negarias...-

-Y si lo sabias para que me incluiste en el elenco �U?-

-Y como sabia que te negarias...- Kary se levanta de su silla y comienza a caminar por el cuarto –tome cartas en el asunto- mira a Heero con algo de malicia.

-O.O "esa cara que pone me da miedo... significa que algo malo esta tramando..... u.uU"- Heero aparenta no inmutarse ante la mirada de la chica –ah sí?, que?-

-Si no haces el papel...- lo señala con el dedo indice.

-Si no hago el papel...que?-

-No te dejare ver a Duo mas!!!-

-Claro como si yo me fuera dejar que tu hicieras eso- dice dándose la media vuelta, Kary cada dia esa mas loca, deberia de dejar de tomar tanta coca-cola.

-Bueno... Duo no fue a dormir ayer ne?... y sabes porque?-

-No soy su niñera... que voy a saber donde anda cada minuto del dia- Heero demuestra tener esa seguridad que nada la franquea, aunque ya se esta preguntando que le haria Kary a Duo.

-Oh sí, un día lo puedes soportar... pero un mes... o un año... jojojojo, si no interpretas tu papel no te dejare volver a ver a Duo!!!!... –

-Intentalo!!!- dice encarándola.

- mañana a las ocho... quiero tus lineas aprendidas... adiosin- Kary ondea un pañuelo diciéndole adios a Heero.

-Me estas corriendo?-

-Tu que crees? Aahh si Heero ten tu vestuario jojojojo- le da un portatraje, y encima el portatraje pone la misma peluca rubia que siempre usa xD.

-Adivino �- dice tomando la peluca –todavia andas mal del presupuesto?-

-No... es que ya tenemos una peluca rubia.. para que otra?-

-Yo tengo el cabello castaño!!!-

-Pero no te suena "ricitos de oro"?-

-Ves? Yo no sirvo para este papel!!!!!!!!!!-

-Ya vete, anda, que después no te sabras las lineas.- dice Kary empujando a Heero hasta la salida.- y ya sabes mañana es el estreno , si actuas bien te devolvere a Duo y a Wing...-

-� tienes tambien a mi Gundam???- Heero hace mas presion a sus pies para evitar que Kary lo arrastre, pero ni aun asi logra evitar seguir siendo arrastrado.

-Oi, no te lo dije?, jeje yo y mi memoria, ne Hee-chan?- Kary pone voz melosa.

-Ademas.. no haras ensayo general?- Heero se da la vuelta aprovechando que Kary se detuvo.

Kary mira detenidamente a Heero –mi querido Heero..... cuando has visto tu que hagamos ensayo general?-

-y luego te preguntas por que tus obras salen como salen???-

-que? Yo les doy las lineas para que se las aprendan �, no es mi culpa que no sepan actuar, ahora ya shu shu, cuele vete- dice empujando al final tras la puerta.

-Creeme que si no fueras una chica (y tuvieras de rehen a mi Duo y mi Wing) ya estarias mas que muerta �-le dice Heero a la puerta cerrada, sin nada mas que hacer, y viendo que no tenia alguna otra salida se marcho del teatro, con el porta traje arrastrando.

Al salir del teatro Kary le grito desde la ventana. –Heero no se te olvide la peluca!!!- tiro la peluca rubia desde la ventana, cayendo precisamente sobre la cabeza de Heero, la peluca rubia no tapaba muy bien el cabello castaño del chico, por lo que lo que mas sobresalia fuera de esta eran los mechones de la frente de Heero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El teatro de nuevo esta lleno, Kary de nuevo trae el traje de maestra de ceremonias, sale frente al escenario y dando una inclinación dice –Bienvenidos al Teatro Gundam, ahora para su beneplácito, presentada por nuestros actores: Ricitos de Oro y los tres ositos- sale del escenario y se ve a su lugar en la cabina allá arriba para narrar la historia.

Mientras tanto, atrás del escenario tres chicos con un traje de oso y una graaaaaaaan cabeza también de oso se encontraban esperando a que Kary dijera en la narración cuando les tocaba entrar, uno era un osito pequeño, el mediano traía un gran moño rosa pegado a su cabeza, y el mas alto y grande un moño azul pegado a modo de corbata.

Heero se paseaba por todo el escenario, no creia que él, ¡él el soldado perfecto! El que nunca hacia nada en contra de su voluntad ahora estaba ahí en un teatro vestido con un traje de niña color rosa, con unos calcetones que no le llegaban a la rodilla, con unos zapatos pesados e incomodos del mismo color del vestido, con aquella estupida peluca que ni siquiera le cubria totalmente el cabello... en fin... no solo había aceptado estar vestido asi... si no que... iba a salir.. para que lo vieran MILES de personas.

Kary comenzo a narrar _Una tarde se fue Ricitos de Oro al bosque y se puso a recoger flores._

El escenario de un graaaaan bosque con flores artificiales aparece al levantar el telon, pero nada de su protagonista.

_DIJE QUE RICITOS SE PUSO A RECOGER FLORES...- _volvio a repetir la chica apretando los dientes pero nada, los tres osos se giraron para mirar a Heero quien aun seguia peor que leon enjaulado caminando por todo el lugar.

-Dios... pero no, tu querias a Heero de prota ¿no...?- se decia Kary mientras bajaba corriendo tras bambalinas –TUUUU HEERO, SAL YA!!!-

-No..- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Entonces no te devolvere a Duo ni te dire donde esta- sonrio la chica triufantemente.

-Oh no necesito que me digas.. yo ya lo sé- dijo tambien sonriendo a su vez Heero pero el con cierta mania, todos conocemos la sonrisa maniática de Heero ne?.

-Ah...- contesto Kary como si ya su hubiera resignado a que Heero conocirera el lugar secreto a donde mando a Duo y a Wing - ¿lo sabes? O.ó?- dijo después de analizar que el que Heero supiera era casi imposible.

-Si lo sé...- se llevo una mano a la barbilla y de la nada le aparecio un sombrero de Sherlock Holmes en la cabeza –creiste que ocultándolo frente a mis narices nunca lo veria, pero... Duo esta...- la musiquita tan parecida a la que suena cuando el detective anunciara quien es el asesino se hace presente.

-A ver tu.... según tus brillantes teorias ¿donde esta Duo?- dice Kary cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Duo esta.. ahí!!!- señalo al oso mediano que traia el lazo rosa –es lo lógico, el oso mas alto debe ser Trowa o Traize.. el pequeño es Quatre pues es el mas chico de todos, por lo tanto el mediano es mi Duo!!!- dijo mientras corria para abrazar al oso.

Al oso de tan apretado del abrazo de Heero se le cayo el moño, y una gran gota le aparecio en la cabeza, el oso hizo esfuerzos por soltarse de Heero, pero este lo sujetaba aun mas del cintura, no era posible que se hubiera equivocado y Duo no estuviera ahí ¿verdad?.

Cuando por fin vio que no podía hacer que lo soltase se quito la cabeza de oso –tienes exactamente un segundo para soltarme o ser rebanado en cubitos por mi espada �...- le dijo un chico de ojos negros que ahora lo miraban con furia.

-Y por mi espada- añadio Traize quien se había parado tras Heero enseñándole la larga y filosa espada a modo de amenaza.

-jojojojojo... tengo la cara pero no toi mensa!!! XD...- le dijo Kary quien no paraba de reir ante la cara de Heero al notar que todo este tiempo había estado abrazando al chico chino. Después recuperando la compostura le ordeno a Heero –asi que ya sal- y amablemente (n/A: Kary saca sus lentes y se pone a leer su diccionario personal –_amablemente: _dicese cuando una persona saca de una patada en sus partes blandas a otra persona- cierra el libro y se quita los lentes.)

Ya no sube corriendo a la cabina para narrar por que ya se compro un micrófono móvil.

_Una tarde se fue Ricitos de Oro al bosque y se puso a recoger flores.._

Heero mira a Kary mientras le susurra –te voy a matar...- y se pone a arrancar las flores artificiales.

_Ricitos de oro era una niña muy bonita, pero lo que tenia de bonita lo tenia de metiche... asi pues siguió caminando hasta que se encontro con una cabaña que estaba abierta._

Heero suspira y sin dejar de poner su mala cara se pone las flores que recogio debajo de las axilas (n/A: desodorante natural.. hey esperen... esas son flores de mentira... xD) y camina hacia la cabaña que esta frente de el, es una cabaña que le cortaron una de las paredes para que el publico pueda ver hacia dentro.

_Al ver la cabaña abierta y no conocer las leyes sobre allanamiento de morada entro. Al entrar vio una gran mesa con tres platos puesto en ellas... pobro el primero._

Heero agarra la cuchara y toma un poco de sopa, de imediato se pone rojo. _–Pero se dio cuenta de que tenia demasiada pimienta n.n_

-Eto.. Kary.. que el cuento no dice que estaba demasiado caliente?- pregunta Quatre mientras ve que Heero busca y busca por todas partes un vaso de agua.

-Sie Q-chan lindo.. n.n..- dice con voz dulce - pero esta es mi obra... MIS REGLAS!!!- le grita con voz que no parecio de ella.

-O.OU... ok...-dijo Quatre abrazandose a Trowa, ¡¡¡¡Kary le daba miedo!!!!-

_Como sintio la pimenta demasiado picante se tomo el segundo plato de sopa para ver si eso quitaba un poco el ardor._

Heero al escuchar la narración de Kary inmediatamente se toma la sopa, un letrerito de luces de neon con una flechita apuntando a Heero aparece arriba de el, el letrerito dice "grasa de caldo de pollo"...

Todo el publico dice "yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu" a la vez. Andeles.. digan yiiiiiiiiiiiiiu xD

-O.o KAAAAAAAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- dice Heero tapándose la boca para evitar vomitar por el asco.

Los tres chicos que le hacen de osos se miran entre si, diciéndose con la mirada lo que ya medio mundo sabia "que bueno que nos toco hacerla de osos"

_Ricitos de oro se preguntaba que clase de familia podría comer esas porquerías, pero lo que no supo por andar de metiche en casas ajenas es que esas eran las sobras del perro._

-Pe.. perro??- pregunta Heero, pero antes de que preguntara ve delante de el a un boxer enseñarle los dientes.

-Kary... se esta vengando de Heero...- le dijo asustado Quatre a Trowa.

-Ni que lo digas...-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Wufei se estaba riendo a carcajada abierta al ver como Heero era perseguido por un boxer (es una raza de perro no vayan a creer que era perseguido por los boxers del Wufei que cobran vida después de una semana de no haberselos quitado n.n)(n/W: � muy graciosa)

_Pero Ricitos ademas de metiche y bonita era lista, asi que encerro al firulais en el armario. Como estaba muy cansada decidio sentarse en una de las tres sillas que tenian en la sala en esa casa._

-Probare esta- dijo Heero recitando sus lineas con no mucho entusiasmo que digamos. Se sento en una graaan silla –esto esta duro- dijo Heero después de sentarse y sentir el sillon algo raro.

_Ya deja de pensar en Duo y se quita...- _contesto Kary sin haberse dado cuenta de que lo había dicho sin apagar el micrófono por lo que se escucho pro todo el escenario. –upsi? o.oU- dijo Kary después de ver que había metido la pata.

-KARY!!!!!!!!!- grita Heero todo rojo evitando ver al publico.

_Ejem... Ricitos decidio probar en la segunda silla pero esta resulto ser demasiado blanda para su gusto._

Entre gruñidos y resoplidos (muy parecido a un toro xD) fue a sentarse en la silla y se hundio de tan blandita que era.

-"estas me las paga.. me las paga!!!!"- pensaba enojado Heero mientras intentaba salir de la trampa acojinada que era esa silla.

_Al sentarse en la ultima silla se dio cuenta de que debía dejar de comerse todo lo que le pusieran enfrente pues la pobre sillita no pudo con el y la quebro._

Pero Heero se sento con tal cuidado que la silla de nieve seca no se quebro. Heero sonrio por su triunfo pero no vio que Kary preparaba a su querida Karitza para ir rumbo a una de las patas de la silla, rompiéndola y haciendo caer a Heero.

-o.o... y esa espada?-

-Es Karitza n.n mi espada regalo del Wufeo!- anuncia feliz Kary enseñándoles la funda de la mencionada espada.

-� Wufeo tu abuelo!-

-Sie.. la verdad taba bien feito mi abuelito o.o- dice Kary moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y mirando a Wufei.

-�U... tendra algo ahí adentro?- la señala, y era obvio que le preguntaba por la cabeza.

-Si!! El mapa de donde tengo a Duo!!!- dice jalándose la blusa y sacando de adentro un mapa.

-o.o. ya decia yo que no eran naturales...- dice Traize que estaba ahí de metiche esperando a que saliera Wufei para llevarlo a pasear.

-� si son naturales... queres tocar o.o?.- dice cambiando de enojada a empalagosa.

-eh no.. te creo.. te creo n.nU- dice el pobre de Traize colocándose detrás de Wufei. (n/a: es la clásica pose xD)(n/W: idiota �U)(n/a: Wuflais �)

-Tengo sueño.. voy a descansar.!- se escucho que Heero recitaba las lineas ya cansado de esperar a que Kary siguiera narrando y después de sobarse su adolorido traserito por caerse.

-Ahh.. ejem ejem _Ricitos de oro probo la cama pequeña, que era blandita y linda.. lo que no supo por no fijarse es que un lobo andaba por ahí cerca..._

-"O.O... tiene lobo esta historia?!"- pensaba Heero quien tenia los ojos cerrados y la verdad ya tenia miedo de que le esperaba que le hiciera Kary.

De pronto alguien con traje de lobo entra al escenario, se mete a la cama junto a Heero, lo toma por la cintura y le da un beso en la oreja –jejeje.. soy yo..- le dice la conocida voz de Duo.

-ese era tu plan?- le preguntan todos a Kary.

-Sie.. el lobito va a secuestrar a Ricitos de oro.. osea.. HEERO VA A SER UKE!!!-dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Kary...

Pero Heero esta tan embobado con Duo y encantado con la idea de ser uke que ni se acuerda en reclamarle a Kary ya de nada.

_Pero esa... es otra historia.. o mejor dicho otro video _– en lugar de caer el telon caen un monton de camaras, y una asistente trae la claqueta que dice "video yaoi porno "ricitos de oro y su lobo feroz"

-Que podran conseguir en su tienda de anime yaoi favorita xD...- dice Kary mientras hace que el escenario se convierta en un set privado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejeje... bueno.. con esto doy por finalizado el Teatro Gundam, no mas funciones.. por que el dinero que gane lo usare para pagarle a los pobres chicos y con lo que me quede me ire de vacaciones a Hawai n.n.

Gracias por leer mis tres locas obras, les agradezco mucho su apoyo para el Teatro Gundam n.n- Kary sale del escenario, camina por las butacas y sale del teatro, cierra las puertas.

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!

Matta ne!!!


End file.
